Romance autour d'une bièraubeurre
by Ezilda
Summary: Dans les cuisines de Poudlard, l'agitation règne. Ce Dobby semble être un bon elfe de maison. Mais là, il dépasse les bornes...


Romance autour d'une bièraubeurre**  
**

**Personnages : **Dobby, Winky

**Genre : **Général

**Résumé : **Dans les cuisines de Poudlard, l'agitation règne. Ce Dobby semble être un bon elfe de maison. Mais là, il dépasse les bornes...

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR. Et l'idée de base appartient à Izzeult.

* * *

Romance autour d'une bièraubeurre

Les volailles sur leur broche tournaient au-dessus des flammes, répandant une odeur alléchante dans les vastes cuisines.

L'heure du dîner approchait, Dobby se faisait un devoir de surveiller la cuisson de façon prudente, versant par instants un peu de bouillon sur la peau délicatement dorée des volatiles.

Ce faisant, le travail répétitif et long laissait un peu trop de place aux pensées. Un bon elfe ne devrait pas rêvasser.

Les autres elfes faisaient fort de remplir les tables de victuailles, avec une agitation fébrile. Les entrées froides, charcuteries et potages par ici, les plats de résistance devraient venir ensuite puis les délicieux gâteaux, tout cela préparé depuis le début de l'après-midi. Et il fallait que tout soit équilibré selon les différentes maisons. En voilà une affaire, si les Gryffondors en venaient à se disputer avec les Serdaigles pour un regrettable pudding !

C'était une véritable organisation que les elfes de Poudlard entendaient maîtriser sur le bout des doigts. Et tout serait prêt sur les coups de vingt heures pour rassasier les centaines d'estomacs affamés.

Parfois, Dobby s'enorgueillissait même en pensant que toute la matière grise de ces élèves était maintenu par la délicieuse cuisine des elfes.

Le tournebroche s'agita davantage au-dessus des flammes. Il fallait que ce soit prêt à temps. Un peu plus de sel dans le bouillon, un coup de main pour la mise en place des plats sur les tables, et Dobby revint en hâte à son poste devant l'âtre.

Un sanglot résonna, dans l'ombre d'un immense buffet empli de vaisselle.

Un bon elfe ne devrait pas pleurer pour des sottises. Pourtant Winky sanglotait, se mouchant dans un torchon sale, avec un bruit qui faisait se retourner nombre de ses voisins avec un air réprobateur.

- De l'eau serait meilleure pour Winky, tenta Dobby dans un chuchotis, tout en baissant l'intensité des flammes d'un claquement de doigt.

La silhouette se raidit et un cliquetis indiqua que la bouteille de bièraubeurre avait été reposée sur les carreaux de marbre.

- Dobby fera tout brûler s'il se préoccupe de ce qui ne le regarde pas, grinça Winky.

La remarque acide ne fit pas ciller Dobby, habitué au peu de cas que faisait la jeune elfe de ses conseils.

Une elfe ne devrait pas être malheureuse, quand elle a d'aussi bon maître que le professeur Dumbledore. Un maître qui n'exigeait rien qu'un travail honnête et qui récompensait avec des vraies Noises ! Et Winky préférait un maître tyrannique comme cet atroce Monsieur Croupton…

Le tournebroche continuait son virevoltement sous la lueur dansante des flammes. Et Winky approcha de sa démarche hésitante, un sourire goguenard étirant son visage. Dobby grimaça, il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir comme ça.

- Dobby se croit supérieur parce qu'il gagne quelques misérables sous, alors qu'il est la honte de tous les elfes ! couina-t-elle.

Plusieurs regards courroucés se tournèrent vers eux. Pas de scènes chez les elfes.

Dobby fit signe à Winky de se faire plus discrète, mais celle-ci ne semblait plus rien entendre.

- Oui, la honte de tous les elfes ! lança-t-elle plus fort. Trahir son propre maître… Et encore, travailler contre de l'argent, avoir un jour de congé…

Elle s'interrrompit dans un sanglot et vacilla sur le côté d'une façon pitoyable. Dobby se hâta d'aller l'aider.

- Puis Winky n'est pas si naïve, reprit l'elfe, son haleine éthérée envahissant les narines de Dobby. Winky sait pourquoi Dobby se fait du souci pour elle.

Dobby tendit l'oreille.

- Oh oui, Winky sait, continua la jeune elfe. Et Dobby devrait en avoir doublement honte. Tomber amoureux… Tsss…

Le cri féroce de Bounty ramena Dobby à la raison et sauva les poulets d'une fin tragique. La peau dorée, pas noire charbon.

Amoureux.

Quelle idée.

La broche fut retirée du feu.

Quelle idée…

Dobby jeta une œillade discrète à l'elfe se mouchant à nouveau dans son torchon sale, sans avoir l'air de réaliser les propos qu'elle avait tenues à l'instant. Pourtant Winky leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

- Pas de sentiments entre elfes, ce n'est pas bon. C'est interdit ! somma-t-elle en pointant un doigt inquisiteur vers lui. Un elfe aussi stupide que Dobby devrait quand même pouvoir comprendre ça !

- Dobby comprend qu'il est libre. Il ne comprend que ça.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il fixa un instant les grands yeux marrons de Winky, s'attendant à une crise de colère ou quelque chose du genre. Mais l'elfe se contenta de pousser un gémissement étouffé dans son torchon et de s'en retourner à ses maigres occupations, esquivant maladroitement les allées et venues des autres elfes affairés.


End file.
